


Supergirl Midvale High Oneshots

by Supergirl6396



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, KaraMel, Love, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergirl6396/pseuds/Supergirl6396
Summary: A series of oneshots set in my Supergirl Midvale High fanfic. Each one is set at a different time during the story and will not be in any order.





	Supergirl Midvale High Oneshots

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or anything else  
Young Kara goes to Daxam  
Set back before Krypton and Daxam were destroyed both planets were known to have had hostile relations with each other. During this time both planets were in a state of cold war after many centuries of on and off wars between the two. Zor-El, his wife Alura and their ten year old daughter Kara made numerous trips to Daxam as both ambassadors and negotiators. It was here that Kara first met a ten year old Mon El long before they ended up on Earth.

Kara 

Today my parents are taking me to Krypton’s neighbouring planet Daxam. I know that Daxam is a party planet and today we are going to be going to have a meeting with the royal family. I have heard that they aren’t the nicest people.

“Kara! Are you ready?!” my mother shouted I was in my room.

“Yes mom! Do I have to go?” I sighed getting up from my bed opening the door to see my mother stood on the other side.

“Yes come on the sooner we go the sooner we can come back,” she smiled while putting her arm around my shoulders. “You can meet their son, he’s the same age as you.”

I just huffed letting my mother lead me to a ship my father was waiting in front of it. He give me a smile as I walked past him on to the ship.

“It will be fine Kara,” he smile as he patted my shoulder.

I sat down in the seat strapping myself in. I didn’t know how long it would take to get there but I must of went into my own little world because the next thing I know my mother is shaking me.

“Kara we are here come on,” she said I unbuckled myself standing following my parent off the ship.

I could see in the distance two people standing on the stairs dressed in regal attire with another six or seven others in Daxamite military uniforms standing guard around the landing platform.

“Welcome back to Daxam, Lady Zor-El,” greeted the regal-looking man. “It’s always a honour to have you with us.”

“King Lar Gand,” my mother spoke with a brief bow. “The honour is mine.”

I could only stare at King Lar-Gand in confusion, after all I had heard my mother rant and rave about the man a few times when she thought I couldn’t hear whenever she came back to Krypton after a meeting on Daxam.

“Is this your daughter?” the regal woman beside him asked.

“Yes, this is our daughter Kara,” Alura introduced me. “I thought that maybe I could introduce her to your son.”

“How wonderful,” Lar smiled. “I’m sure our son will be happy to see her.”

We entered the palace at a steady pace as my smaller legs tried to keep up with everyone. As we made our way through the palace I couldn’t help but think that the furniture and décor here was way over the top even for Daxamites. I could hear laughter coming from somewhere in the palace we entered a room about three boys that looked about the same age as me.

“Mon El I would you to meet the Zor-Els,” Lar said but instead of listening they carried on playing with what looked like water pistols. One the boys had a pistol and was trying to squirt one of his friends who quickly moved out of the way of the water. I could see what was about to happen before I knew it the water hit me soaking me.

“What have I told you about playing with water guns in the palace?!” Rhea shouted in anger.

Before I even realised it she had snatched the water gun out of his hand and had pushed him away from her. He stumbled slightly and fell down, grunting slightly as he hit the ground. The other two boys had immediately dropped their own water guns and were bowing their heads in apology.

“S-sorry mother,” said the boy she’d pushed down.

“Go to your room and get dressed properly. Now,” she demanded and he scurried away. “As for you two, I believe you had best leave.”

They didn’t need to be told twice, they both took off running as fast as they could away from the angry queen. She was scary and not in the same way my m0m was. There was something in Rhea’s eyes, an intense look that would break even the most battle hardened of warriors.

She was a monster…

I was shocked by what I seen, I had heard that Daxamites were mean but I didn’t expect to come here and see this. I was given a towel to dry off. Soon Mon El came back, he still had a terrified look in his eyes I had heard that he was horrible like his parents but I kinda felt sorry for him. We’re going to have a meal all together before my parents had the meeting with the King and Queen. We all sat down at a long table, soon there servant appeared bring dishes out. I didn’t know what food was placed in front of me but it looked like garbage.

“So how old are you Kara?” Lar asked after we eat in silence for a while.

“Ten sir,” I replied.

“Ah just like Mon El,” He replied Mon El sat eating at the other end of the table keeping his head down.

“Do you enjoy school your highness?” Alura asked.

“Answer when you are spoken to boy,” Rhea snapped just as Mon El was about to answer my mother’s question.

“Yes,” Mon El answered quickly.

Thankfully it wasn’t long before the servant came back to get out plates. Rhea demanded that Mon El show me around the grounds while they had the meeting with my parents. He lead me out into the courtyard he made sure to walk about five steps in front of me coming to a stop near a water fountain. He just stood staring at the water I took a seat on a bench. I just wished I could go home get away from this dreadful planet.

“You don’t speak much do you?” I asked.

“I don’t find much fun when people come over, definitely not Kryptonians,” he spat at he had turned from staring at the water .

“That’s rude,” I said back surprised.

“Whatever,” he huffed and walked on ahead of me.

“It’s not like I wanted to come here, you know? I never wanted to,” I told him as I followed. “I was just trying to be nice.”

“Well don’t,” he sighed and shook his head. “Look, let’s just get through today and we can all go back to our real lives.”

“…Like when you were with your friends?” I half asked him. From what I saw before I got sprayed by water, he and his friends seemed to be having a lot of fun. But then I got sprayed and his mother got involved.

“They’re not my friends,” Mon El responded quietly. “They’re just some kids I hang around with from time to time.”

“And I can see why you don’t have friends,” I spat at him he just looked at then stormed off back towards the palace.

I wandered around for a bit taking in the sights that was around the palace. Daxam did seem like a cool plant it just a shame the people are rude. I head back hoping my parents were out of the meeting. I got thought the palace door when my parent came out of a room.

“Come on Kara we are going know” my father said they didn’t seem to happy. I didn’t argue I just followed behind them until we got back to our ship. I wondered what had happened in that meeting or what the meeting was about. Travelling back to Krypton was done in silence.

I just hoped I wouldn’t have to see these people again…

**Author's Note:**

> comment would be appreciated


End file.
